In the high-strength and fast-paced work and live now, due to factors such as psychological stress, physical fatigue, negative and pessimism, unbalanced diet, lack of exercise, excessive antibacterial, and so on, more and more people are suffering from a sub-healthy state: decreased immunity, fatigue, and Kidney-Yang Deficiency Syndrome, which brings many influences on daily life and work.
In modern medicine, it is believed that a network is formed between the neuroendocrine system and the immune system, and many researches indicate that hypothalamus is the hub of the network. Kidney-Yang Deficiency Syndrome is due to the abnormal expression of the genes mediates the network balance, which causes the functional imbalance of neuroendocrine-immune network. Large dosage of exterior glucocorticoid can cause a “depletion” phenomenon in animals and a series of “weak” symptoms, which are similar to “yang deficiency” in Chinese medicine. Studies found that when Kidney-Yang Deficiency Syndrome exists, hypothalamic-pituitary-target gland (adrenal gland, thyroid gland, and gonad) axis showed dysfunction at different links and different levels, and these dysfunctions of the axis are relatively specific indicators reflecting the Kidney-Yang Deficiency Syndrome.
At present, there are many Chinese medicine products that enhance immunity and improve kidney yang, but these products usually have twenty or more Chinese medicine components, which on one hand brings potential medication hazard to consumers, on the other hand enhances the complexity and cost of production; in addition, a multiple of Chinese medicine components do not give these products more excellent efficacies and functions.